


Another Day

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Reader Insert, either gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader hates their birthday. Lucifer decides to show them why he's grateful for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

It was just another day.

Well, it was just another Wednesday. No different to any other Wednesday you’d seen. You got up, showered and brushed your teeth. You ate the same boring cereal for breakfast and dressed in the same crappy work clothes, put on the same black sneakers you wore every day and put on the same light jacket you wore. You left your apartment at the same time and walked the same route to work. The same eight hours passed as they did every day, with the same complaints and comments and dull as hell customers. Your phone went off with notifications as people wrote messages on your Facebook profile wall. The same people that ignored you the other 364 days of the year.

To you, it was another day. To all those people, it was a chance to say “hey, I’m a good friend, I wrote “happy birthday” on your wall with a million kisses, because a little pop up reminded me to”. To everyone else, it was a text message. Your parents sent a card in the post with a ten dollar gift card for Amazon. Your grandma sent a card with a five dollar note in it, same as she had since you were three and the same message she wrote every time.

You left work at the same time, not even mentioning what day it was to your colleagues, and you walked the same way home, past the park, ignoring the teenagers that tended to gather round the gates. You listened to the same playlist on your phone, and said your usual hello to the little old lady, Mrs Shirzlinger, who lived in the apartment below you. Once you were indoors, you put the tv on and threw your jacket across the back of the chair before settling down into the cushions.

Just. Another. Day.

A sigh escaped you as you channel hopped, finding absolutely nothing to watch. You contemplated dinner, but you weren’t really hungry. There was the internet, but you knew that you’d just end up on Tumblr looking at funny videos of cats and amusing pictures of Marvel characters. You seemed to do that most nights.

A knock came at the door to your apartment, and you frowned, standing slowly and turning the television off. As you opened the door, you were surprised to see Lucifer stood on the other side.

He was the less boring aspect of your life. He’d turned up a few months ago at your work, looking for some help, and you’d been attracted to him in the first instance you’d seen him. Of course, you’d never expected him to return those feelings, but it turned out he had, and he’d come back after you’d finished work and, well, he walked you home. It was odd, and he was very odd, but he was captivating and interesting. He’d said that he was in town because of some family trouble. Of course, you’d raised an eyebrow when he’d told you his name, but he’d laughed off the joke.

Except, it turned out not to be a joke. He’d told you truth, a few weeks later after some drinks and one heavy make out session at your apartment. Lucifer had explained that he’d never been a liar, or one to withhold the truth and he wanted you to know exactly what you were getting into. There was more than a raised eyebrow from you when he’d told you the entirety of his history and exactly what his “family troubles” entailed. And what he was. You weren’t sure what to make of it, and he’d disappeared for a few days, giving you some space. You’d looked into everything, and found some interesting things on Google that had opened your eyes a little. With hesitation, you’d sent him a text, asking if he’d meet you at work to walk you home.

It was unclear to even you if you understood any of what he was involved in. Any of what went on in the dark and dingy corners of the world. But you were certain of one thing: Lucifer was kind, and gentle and whilst he couldn’t always be around, he was always there when you needed him and he never let you down.

‘Y/N.’ He smiled as you opened the door and you smiled a little hesitantly. 'Happy birthday.’

You shook your head. 'I wasn’t expecting you.’

'Well, from what I understand of human customs, you shouldn’t be spending today alone. It’s a special occasion.’ Confusion covered his face, and you stepped back to allow him entry to your apartment. 'It – it is a special occasion, isn’t it?’

'Not to me.’ You replied, shutting the door.

'Oh.’ His shoulders sagged a little. 'I don’t think I quite understand.’

You shrugged, moving past him and back into the living room, where you sat back in your chair. He took a seat on the sofa opposite, watching you with curiosity. 'I guess I just never understood the point of birthdays. I mean, everyone is born, right? It’s slightly trivial to celebrate the day you managed to escape from your mother’s womb.’

'I thought it was to celebrate age and experience. And with family and friends around you.’

'I dunno.’ You didn’t look at him, instead studying your fingernails closely. 'I enjoyed it when I was a kid but now, it’s just another day.’

Lucifer frowned, moving over to kneel in front of you. 'It’s not just another day. It’s a celebration of life. Your life. Your accomplishments.’

'My accomplishments?’ You laughed, leaning back from him. 'I work in a crappy little store, and I don’t remember contributing anything worthwhile to society.’

He shook his head, taking your hands in his. 'No, no, no. You don’t see. You say hello to that little old lady downstairs every day. She appreciates that. She doesn’t have any family. Very few friends left alive. And you _acknowledge_ her.’

You blinked, before shaking you head. 'That’s not exactly gonna see me heralded through the pearly gates with a parade, Lucifer.’

He chuckled in response to that. 'Trust me, being heralded through those gates is not something you’d be entirely grateful for. Heaven is an exceptionally boring place.’ His thumb stroked over your knuckles as he watched you. 'And that isn’t the only thing you do. You have regulars at the shop who only shop there because you are so polite and kind. Frank, the young man who comes in every Tuesday? He’s got a sick wife and four young children. You gave him that discount the other week that allowed him to have enough money to buy medicine for his wife.’

'Maybe things like that are good and all, but I don’t see anything special about me.’ You pulled your hands away from his. 'Birthdays are pointless. And for the most part, I feel a bit like that too.’

Lucifer shook his head, watching as you got up from the seat and moved past him to look out of the window of your apartment. He stood, following until he was stood behind you a metre or so.

'Well, I’m glad you were born.’ He stated, and you made a funny noise in your throat, folding your arms over your chest. Lucifer sighed, but you didn’t turn around. 'I came to this town not expecting to find anything. I’ve been looking for…I don’t know what I was looking for. I’ve been alone a very, very long time, Y/N. I know you don’t quite understand the extent of eternity, and I don’t expect you to. But trust me when I say, being banished is very lonely. I was freed for a reason, and I was intent on seeing that reason through, until I came here. And met you.’ He paused a moment, but you still didn’t turn or say anything. 'I hated humans. I hated that my father placed you above everything else. Humans are flawed. Humans are damaged. Many of them possess souls so twisted that they should not be allowed to live. My brothers told me, several times, that not all humans were like that. That they try. And that was what was important. But I never understood that until I met you.’

He stepped closer, and you turned then, unsure of what to say. He smiled, placing his hands on your elbows, just above where your arms were crossed.

'I was walking by that store, and I saw something. In you. You were radiant.’

'I’m not -’ You started to object and Lucifer silenced you with a finger to your lips.

'Sssh. No interruptions.’ His voice was stern but his mouth curved upwards into a smile. 'You may think you are nothing special. But you fight every day. You push through. There are many reasons I am glad you were born. Because I got to meet you, for one. Because you’ve given me another purpose. Another path. Because you are beautiful, inside and out. Because you try so hard to do the right thing, even without thinking half the time. Because you do nice things for people like Frank, and you don’t even realise that you’ve made someone’s day. You give and don’t think to ask for anything.’

'I’m not the only person like that.’ You whispered quietly.

'No, but you’re the only one I’ve fallen in love with.’ Lucifer smiled. 'I’m not going to lie to you, Y/N. There was a good possibility that I would have destroyed everything on this planet. But I’ve met you, and that has given me…perspective. I want to work against my destiny. I don’t want to be the person everyone thinks I am. Because of you.’ He leant forward, kissing you gently. 'And that, is one more reason I am glad you were born.’


End file.
